


Miscommunications and Misunderstandings

by MochaCappuccino



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochaCappuccino/pseuds/MochaCappuccino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an old girlfriend resurfaces and claims to be Darren's fiancee.</p>
<p>A repost of an old fic from FFN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunications and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julymom97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julymom97/gifts).



> I received a request for this fic to be reposted since I'd deleted all of my fics off of FFN, so here it is, julymom97. :)
> 
> I vaguely scanned it mostly to remind myself what it was about enough for tags and summary purposes, but I didn't do a proper editing job, so no promises as to the betaed quality of it.
> 
> I'm hoping to get some stuff up from Steal a Heart soon, so apologies if that's what you thought this was at first.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Darren Everett Criss, so help me if you get out of this bed to answer that door when you were just about to fuck me, you're not getting any for a week." Chris had on his best bitch face as Darren was pulling his pajama pants back on to go answer the incessantly ringing doorbell.

"Chris, it might be an emergency. That doorbell has been ringing nonstop for a while. I'm sorry." Darren leaned over and pressed a kiss to Chris' forehead before scurrying out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Chris reluctantly pulled on his own pants and an undershirt before stepping out onto the balcony overlooking the living room and doorway just as Darren reached the door. Whoever this was, it better be good because he'd been horny all day and they'd been so busy lately that it'd been far too long since they'd had time to themselves.

A loud squeal interrupted his thoughts as Darren opened the door and immediately had his arms full of a short, blonde girl as she jumped and attacked his lips. Chris watched with wide eyes as Darren pushed her back and decided to pull his phone from his pocket, assuming it was a crazy fan and unsure if he'd need to call the cops or if Darren could calm her down.

"Sarah, what on earth are you doing here?" Darren looked incredulously at the tiny girl in front of him. Chris felt like he must be missing something so he descended the stairs and took a few steps towards the door.

"Dare, who's this?" Chris cut in before she could answer and they both snapped their heads around to look at him. He could see the confusion in her face and the terror in Darren's that he attributed to him worrying about her greeting Darren with a kiss. Darren opened his mouth to explain but the blonde stepped forward and stuck her hand out towards Chris.

"Chris, right? I'm Sarah, Darren's fiancée."

Chris didn't notice much after that. All he saw was Darren look at her for a moment and back to Chris and stutter for a moment and that was all Chris needed to see that she wasn't crazy and that she had a reason to be saying this. He didn't notice the shocked and upset look on Darren's face or the half confused, half smug look on Sarah's.

"It was nice to meet you. I'm just gonna-" Chris stammered out before turning quickly and fleeing back to the safety of Darren's bedroom. He shut the door and fell back against it, sliding to the floor and sobbing. He should've known this was all too good to be true. He should've known Darren had some girl hiding. He looked around the room for a moment and it hit him that he wasn't safe here anymore. This bedroom he'd basically been sharing with Darren for months could no longer be an escape.

With that realization and a determination he told himself he needed to have, Chris stood and locked the door. He grabbed the suitcase he kept in Darren's closet and began to throw things into it angrily. He vaguely wondered where this girl had been all this time, but brushed it off, preferring not to think about it. He was mostly done when he heard a knocking at the door.

"Yeah, give me a minute and I'll be out of your hair." Chris snapped, throwing his laptop and power cords into his bag.

"Chris? What are you talking about? Please let me in." Darren's voice was soft and full of worry, hurt, and confusion. "I can explain all that." Chris didn't want to hear anything about it, but figured he owed Darren the chance to explain. He stepped over and unlocked the door before sitting down on the edge of the bed. Darren cracked the door and took in the sight of Chris' packed suitcase and the pained expression on his face. "Chris, what are you doing?"

"Packing. Leaving." Chris shrugged in an attempt at appearing uncaring. "Where's your fiancée?"

"She left. I told her I'd call her later." Darren stared at his feet.

"So you don't deny she is your fiancée?" Chris cut in as Darren opened his mouth.

"Okay, it's a long story. I mean, she kind of is sort of but I totally forgot."

"You forgot you were engaged? Please, Dare, enlighten me because I just cannot fathom that." Chris scoffed and stood to grab his toiletries from the en suite bathroom.

"Chris, stop packing. Please, let me explain it all to you." Darren pleaded, eyes filling with tears.

"Fine, explain." Chris zipped his suitcase and set it by the door along with his computer bag. He turned back to Darren who had collapsed onto his bed and stood next to the door, ready to leave.

"She's, um, an old family friend. Her mom and my mom are best friends. We dated for a while in high school and when I left for Michigan, we tried the long distance thing. It was so frustrating so we made a pact. We were young and stupid and I thought she was it for me, mostly because I had no idea what I wanted. We agreed to take a break and agreed that the next time we were both back in California and single, we'd be engaged. It was stupid and I was serious about it at the time, but I totally forgot."

"Well, you aren't single." Chris looked at him like he was an idiot and feeling a slight amount of relief at the situation, hoping Darren had just explained to her that he wasn't and it was the end of that.

"Yes, but she doesn't know that." Darren answered quietly.

"Why the hell not? You just tell her you're with someone else and it's done." Chris exploded in surprise.

"First of all, because you and I aren't public and we can't go public. Ryan would have our heads if he knew and you know that. If I told her about us, she would go straight to the tabloids and tell them. On top of that, no one knows I'm gay yet and I'd like to tell my parents before I tell the whole world. Second of all, because she's close to the family and if I just told her no without saying I was with someone else then my family would all be pissed at me. So now I have no idea what to do and I was hoping you'd help me figure it out but judging by your expression, the fact that you already packed your bags isn't changing anytime soon, so now I'm losing you too."

"Darren, you can't have us both. If you want to go through with being engaged to her, I'm not going to sit by while you do that. I love you and you know that, but it's not right for you to ask me to sit around on the side while you marry her."

"God, no. I know that, Chris. I have no plans to actually marry her. I just need to figure out the right way to go about getting rid of her."

"Are you sure she'd go to the tabloids? I mean, if you were in love with her that much, she must be somewhat of a good person, right? Maybe she'd be cool about it."

"I'm pretty sure she would. Obviously we've grown apart since high school, but I just don't trust her to not. Anyways, I suppose I'll call my publicist and let her know once we decide on our plan."

"Our plan?"

"Of course our plan, Chris. I won't do anything you aren't okay with."

"I'm not really okay with any of this, but I'll get over it. Just promise me you aren't going to decide to stay with her?"

"Never, Chris. You're it for me, not her. I don't want to do this, but I can't risk your job with outing us and my family wouldn't get over it."

"So do this for a couple weeks, tell her you've grown apart, break it off, and come back to me and I can remind you exactly why you love me." Chris stepped toward Darren with a seductive smile just as Darren's phone went off.

"Ugh, it's my mom. Hold on." Darren answered the phone and slipped into the hall to speak with her. Chris looked down at his suitcase and sighed before dragging it back to the bed and beginning to unpack it. When this was all over, Chris decided he was going to demand they move in together. Darren stepped back in as he was plugging his laptop back in.

"I'm glad to see you unpacking your stuff, but you better pack it back up."

"Why?" Chris couldn't help but set into a state of panic, thinking Darren had changed his mind. "Darren, don't do this."

"Chris, calm down. My mom's throwing a party for Sarah and I back home tomorrow night with Sarah's parents and family friends. I need you there with me."

"You want me to go to your engagement party to some other girl?" Chris hated the feel of the words in his mouth, unable to get over how ridiculous the whole thing seemed. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Listen to me. I want you to be there with me because when this whole thing falls apart like I know it will before the end of the weekend, I want to come out to my parents."

"What?" Chris was surprised, not expecting that to be the reason at all.

"I want you to be there with me when I do. I know they'll accept me for it, but I just need you there for me. Please, Chris?"

"Of course, of course. Is she riding with us?" Chris didn't even want to say her name, let alone share a car with her for several hours.

"Yeah, sorry, but I'll make you a deal. We can take your car, so that way you can drive and I'll take shotgun of course and then she'll be in the back seat because if we took mine, it'd be weird if I didn't give her the front seat."

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it." Chris started to refill his suitcase with clothes for the weekend and glad he'd left one of his suits here last time they'd dressed up for a press event.

* * *

Sarah was back a few hours later, already walking around like she owned the place and complaining loudly about anything she could find. Chris was increasingly frustrated with her by the minute and Darren snuck them away to load the car when she got a phone call from a friend.

"Are you kidding me with her, Dare? She hasn't shut her mouth since she got here, she's condescending, she's complaining nonstop."

"It's okay. It'll be good when I go to break it off. Her turning into a massive bitch is a good reason."

"Ugh, you're too sweet." Chris threw the last bag in his trunk and pressed a kiss to Darren's cheek before heading inside again to collect up his computer bag and get Sarah in the car.

The drive progressed painfully slowly. Sarah lounged in the backseat, alternating between talking loudly on her phone, watching movies on her laptop, and complaining about the drive. Darren couldn't help but spend most of the drive staring longingly at Chris, frustrated at Sarah's presence. He wished they could be making this drive without her and that it would be for a party for their own engagement. They talked lightly and sang along to music on the radio and tried their hardest to tune out the obnoxious pink-covered elephant in the car.

They arrived late and after quick introductions for Chris, they all decided to head to bed. Sarah and Chris both followed Darren and there was an awkward moment near the door to Darren's room where he looked between them and registered the problem.

"Um, Sarah-" Darren started, but Chuck, who'd been watching the scene from the door to his room and saw the exchanged glances between Chris and his brother, cut in.

"Sarah, mom set up the guest room for you." Sarah opened her mouth to protest, but Chuck wouldn't budge. "Come on, I'll show you to it."

"Let me just say good night real quick. Why don't you show Chris to where he's staying and come back for me?" She scooted closer to Darren and rested her head on his shoulder, looking up with a confused expression when Darren didn't wrap his arms around her.

"Chris, you don't mind bunking with Dare, right?" Chuck turned to catch Chris' eye. Chuck had spent enough time with the two of them together that, although they'd never admitted to him that they were together, he had a decent idea of the situation.

"Of course not." Chris answered, trying to keep his voice even and quickly shoved his suitcase into Darren's room as though that would end the conversation. Sarah didn't go for it, though.

"Why don't I stay with Darren and Chris can take the guest room? You don't mind, right Chris?" She looked at him with a sad expression, as though she felt bad for him or something.

"No, that won't work. Now come on because I want to get to bed." Chuck shook his head and grabbed her bags to head down the hall.

"Would you mind giving us a minute?" Sarah stared at Chris, obviously trying to scare him away.

"Go ahead." Chris shot back, eyebrow raised and arms crossed in challenge and didn't move from his spot in Darren's doorway. He knew Darren would probably have to kiss her at some point and was well aware it didn't mean anything. He loved the feeling of being the one standing in Darren's bedroom doorway, knowing Darren would come to bed with him and touch him and fuck him and love him and no one else, even if she didn't know it.

They all stared at each other for a moment before Sarah wrapped her arms around Darren's neck and leaned in to kiss him.

"Sarah! Hurry up! I'm tired!" Chuck called from down the hall with a wink in Chris' direction. Sarah blushed and turned quickly to follow without a kiss.

Chris pulled Darren into the room and locked the door behind them before pulling Darren into bed. They didn't say a word, instead stripping each other slowly under the covers and curling up together, taking the time to appreciate the feel of being naked and pressed together before doing anything.

Their gentle caresses turned more frantic and their slow kisses turned more passionate until the sound of a throat clearing made them jump apart.

"Having fun, boys?" Chuck laughed lightly with a twinkle in his eyes, leaning against the doorframe of a different door than the one they'd entered through.

"Shit, forgot to lock that door." Darren shook his head but wasn't upset. At the confused look Chris gave him, he added, "Chuck and I's rooms have a shared bathroom."

"So, going to explain what on earth is going on right now? I'm pretty confused, considering last I knew you were straight, you've got your ex who now thinks you're engaged to her here, and you're in your bed, naked I might add, with your best friend who happens to also have a dick. I mean, I saw you two coming a mile away of course, but I'm quite confused on the whole Sarah thing."

"How much time do you have?" Darren sighed.

* * *

After breakfast the following morning, Sarah went out shopping with her mother for a dress for the party. Chris decided to curl up in Darren's bed and work on his script while Darren talked to his mom and Chuck. He wanted to eavesdrop, but figured Darren would tell him everything later anyways.

"Darren, I just wanted to talk to you before dinner. There's two things. First, to give you this." His mom handed over a black ring box and Darren took it with surprise. "Yes, it's what you think it is. Second, I just want you to know that no matter what you decide, we'll support you, okay? There's nothing on earth that you could want or choose that would make us love or support you any less and I just want to make sure you know that." Darren looked up at his mom with confused eyes for a moment before mumbling a thank you and leaving the room, pocketing the ring box.

"Do you think he'll make the right choice?" She looked over at Chuck.

"Yeah, of course he will," Chuck told his mom. "He may be slow and it may take him forever to catch on, but he'll do the right thing. He always does eventually, just usually after he carefully considers all the wrong options. You know that."

* * *

Chris grabbed another glass of champagne and downed most of it at once. He was currently standing to the side of the living room, eyeing Darren and Sarah who were chatting up a group of older people. Sarah kept grabbing at Darren and Chris could see it in his face from here that he was uncomfortable.

"For what it's worth, you know he'd rather have you on his arm." Chuck came up beside him and spoke quietly.

"I understand why he's doing all this, but at the same time, it's just so dumb." Chris sighed and attempted unsuccessfully to drag his eyes off of Darren. He was so focused on Darren that he didn't notice Sarah watching him.

"I tried to explain that mom and dad would get it, but he doesn't believe me. He's too worried about upsetting them."

"I know. I just don't know how long I can keep up this charade. I hate standing here, knowing it's me that he's really with but her that he's escorting around. I hate the sad, condescending looks she gives me." He watched as Sarah whispered something in Darren's ear before turning and heading straight for Chris.

"Chris, can I talk to you for a minute?" She had on the biggest fake smile Chris had ever seen and he responded in kind.

"Of course. Hallway?" He stepped into the hall, shooting a panicked look to Chuck, and she followed. "What do you need, Sarah?" He stopped himself from adding a snarky comment about what she really needed to the tune of a kick in the head or to back the fuck off of Darren.

"I just wanted to make something clear. I know you're gay, but understand that Darren is not. I see the way you look at him and I know you're in love with him. He's a great guy, so I totally get it, but you need to understand that he's too sweet to tell you to back off himself so I'm doing it for him. I know you think it's cute that you guys pretend to play house and are best friends and are sleeping in the same room here, but he asked me to explain to you that you need to back off now that I'm back in his life."

"Oh yeah, he asked you to do that, did he?" Chris saw red, unable to handle this situation any longer.

"Well, not directly, but I know what he's thinking and what he wants me to do. It's a nice perk when you're with your soul mate. You really know what each other is thinking without words. Anyways, I'm sure you don't know, so I'll let you in on a secret that my mom told me. Darren has a ring box in his suit coat right now and he's going to propose to me tonight in front of everyone. I just thought you should know so you don't make a scene when it happens." Sarah turned and exited the hallway to rejoin the party, leaving Chris furious and frustrated.

He all but threw open the door to the hall and quickly scanned the crowd to find Darren in conversation with Chuck nearby. He barely contained himself from stomping as he grabbed Darren and pulled him from the living room while trying not to draw attention. Darren went willingly and they slipped into Darren's room unnoticed.

"What's up, love?" Darren asked, confused. Instead of answering, Chris shoved him back against the wall and pressed a hard kiss to his mouth. Chris dropped his hands to undo Darren's pants and shove them to the ground. Darren kicked out of them without question, glad to have gone commando. Darren unbuckled Chris' pants and pushed them down as far as he could with his hands. Chris stepped back to slip his pants and jacket off while Darren darted to his suitcase to grab lube and a condom. Chris looked confused at the condom until Darren explained in a rush that it was better just this once for the sake of clean up. Chris relented and shoved Darren back against the wall. Chris squirted some lube onto his fingers and slid two fingers in easily. He grunted in confusion at Darren's already stretched hole. "Prepped myself in the shower right before the party. I was hoping something would set you off."

"Fuck, that's hot." Chris thrust his fingers in a few more times as he used the other hand to lube his cock. He grabbed Darren's thighs and hoisted him against the wall. "Are you doing this on purpose to torture me? Do you want me to be upset?" Chris bit down hard on Darren's shoulder, knowing it would leave a mark that Sarah would end up seeing, but was spurred on by that fact rather than deterred. "I'm not going to fuck you unless you convince me."

"Convince you of what?" Darren whined, shoving his ass as close as he could to Chris' cock.

"That you're mine and only mine, that you love me and my cock, that you don't want her or anyone else, that it's me you want filling that tight ass of yours and making you scream so hard you-" Chris was cut off by Darren pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

"Chris, fuck, you know all that. You know you're it for me, baby. I will tell them all tomorrow if you want. I'll set the record straight, or you know, not straight. I will tell Sarah how hard you make me and how much I love having your cock inside me and how you're the only one that can turn me on, make me desperate, make me come harder than I've ever before in my life. Whatever you want, I'll do it if you just please fuck me. Please, please, please-" Darren's begging was cut off by Chris pushing forward and sheathing his entire cock in Darren in one quick movement.

They both waited for a moment, reveling in the feel of each other before Chris pulled out slowly and slammed back in. Darren let his head fall back and met the wall with a thud. Chris struggled to bite and suck and mark Darren everywhere he could reach while still thrusting into him rapidly. He could tell Darren was close to the edge already and was sure Darren had been thinking about this for quite some time, both having been deprived of this for too long and having had their attempt the previous night thwarted by Chuck.

"Tell me again, Dare." Chris prompted as he pounded relentlessly.

"Fuck, I love you, Chris, you, fuck, you. I fucking love your cock, shit, Chris, oh my god, fuck me, fuck." Darren looked positively wrecked, head thrown back against the wall, eyes barely open, moaning and swearing absurdly. Chris couldn't help but giggle slightly at Darren's swearing but Darren was too far gone to notice. Chris knew Darren couldn't stay away from the party much longer without raising suspicions, so he wrapped a hand around Darren's cock. He slid his hand down the length roughly as he angled his hips a bit to press into Darren's prostate as much as possible and Darren was coming and screaming and spilling all over his hands and both of their chests. Chris pushed his hand over Darren's mouth to muffle the screams and waited as Darren came back down.

He pulled out and set Darren's feet down, backing off to go take care of himself in the bathroom while Darren got ready, but Darren noticed and dropped to his knees. He tore the condom off and threw it towards the trash can before sinking his mouth down around Chris. Chris knew he should protest, but he couldn't bring himself to when Darren was so incredibly good with his mouth. Darren bobbed his head a few times before swallowing Chris whole. He hummed lightly around his cock and Chris was coming down his throat, biting back a loud groan.

"Fuck, that was good." Chris sighed as he and Darren reluctantly got up and started to slide their clothes back on, knowing they really needed to get back to the party and hoping Chuck could cover for them as much as possible.

"Agreed. By the way, what wound you up so much so that I know to do that in the future as much as possible?" Darren laughed teasingly as he pulled his pants back on.

"Nothing, it was stupid." Chris waved it off, knowing it was stupid and that there was no reason he should believe Sarah on anything, particularly on something like Darren having a ring and planning to actually propose in front of everyone.

"Chris, tell me." Darren said in a warning tone.

"Sarah just said something ridiculous about you having a ring in your jacket and planning to go in front of everyone and propose tonight, which is just stupid for me to be upset about on so many levels. I mean, obviously that's what this whole party is supposed to be about, so it's not like that would be a shock, but you actually giving her a ring freaked me out because it makes it so much more real and then she has a ring from you when I don't even have that and it makes it more official and I still feel like you could just change your mind, but I'm just being dumb, because you don't even have a ring for her, right?" Chris laughed nervously as he fixed his hair in the mirror and stepped towards the door to go back to the party, but all he received from Darren was silence. "Darren?" He turned back and saw a pained expression on Darren's face. "Fuck." He turned and ran from the room, attempting to calm himself as he stepped back into the party and wandered until he found Chuck.

"What's wrong, Chris?" Chuck immediately noticed something was off. "Fuck, you found out about mom giving Dare the family ring, didn't you? Listen, don't freak out, because you don't know the entire story."

"What could I possibly be missing? He's going to give it to her and he's going to keep up this stupid charade and he'll probably end up marrying her. God, what am I even doing here right now?"

"Chris, listen. You're missing-"

"Have you seen your brother anywhere?" Mrs. Criss interrupted, turning to Chuck. "I haven't seen him and everyone's waiting and everything. Would you go find him please?" Chuck tried to protest, but she pushed him off and sent him to find his brother.

* * *

Darren hid in the den, turning the ring box over in his hand. He'd come here to hide because he knew he couldn't go out there right now. He was in tears and heartbroken and just hoped he hadn't completely fucked up everything. He knew he was supposed to go out there and give a speech about his love for a girl he hadn't had feelings for since high school when all he wanted was to take Chris in his arms and apologize for everything.

He wanted to tell everyone the truth but was still scared of what would happen if he did. He stopped turning the box and slowly opened it, hoping that staring at the ring would somehow magically answer his problems. His eyes widened in surprise and he bit back a laugh at what he found. Just then, Chuck rapped on the door and yelled that everyone was waiting so Darren stood and strode purposefully from the room and into the sea of waiting people.

"Hi everyone." He waved at the crowd as he grabbed the microphone. "Thank you all for coming. I know it's all been a very weird situation and I'm not sure everyone even knows why we're having this shindig. Then again, it's going to be different even from what I expected. Bear with me on this one, guys. Now, some time ago, I met the most amazing person who changed my life so radically. We hit it off and fell in love so quickly it frightened me, but I couldn't have been happier. It didn't take long before I knew I'd found the one. Now, normally I'd hate doing this in public, but in this situation, it's just not an option. I had a completely different speech planned for while I was up here, by the way, but I'm going off book so bear with me as I jump around all over the place. Anyways, I had a different speech and honestly, it ended a different way, but my mom gave me something and the second I saw it, well…" Darren trailed off and scanned the crowd quickly to find Chris off to the left behind a few people and trying to blend in. Their eyes met and Darren's heart broke with the pain he saw there, but it filled him with all the courage he needed. He stepped down off the platform, but instead of stepping to the right where Sarah stood, he went to the left and made his way to Chris. He handed the microphone to one of his cousins who was standing nearby and spoke solely to Chris. "Chris, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I couldn't do it, but I realized the reason why I couldn't tell you was because it was so ridiculous. I can't even pretend like I'm going to marry her anymore. I was trying to figure out what to do when I realized my mom had already figured it out for me and I was just being too dumb to see it. The reason it's all so ridiculous and why I can't even act my way out of it is because it's you. It's always been you. I know I've told you before, but I really truly mean it, Chris. You're it for me, you're my soulmate." Darren got down on one knee and pulled the ring box from his jacket pocket, snapping it open. "Christopher Paul Colfer, will you marry me?"

"Yes, you absolute goober!" Chris grinned down at him and leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. Darren slipped the white gold ring onto his hand and stood to embrace his new fiancé. They broke apart after a moment and Darren grabbed the microphone as they both stepped up on the stage. Darren wrapped an arm around Chris' waist before he spoke.

"You see, my mom gave me a ring box with our family heirloom ring to propose to Sarah with tonight, or so I thought. I opened that box tonight to find that instead of the ring I expected, she'd put in the engagement ring I bought for Chris months ago and had secretly delivered here to hide it from him along with a note telling me to follow my dreams. It's probably the only time I'll ever be grateful that my mom snooped through my mail. Sarah and I may have made a deal long ago to get married the next time we were both in California and single, but the problem is that I'm not single and haven't been for a long time now. Sarah, I'm sorry for all this. I truly am, but I hope you understand that I didn't know how to tell everyone and I was scared and stupid, but now I realize it doesn't matter and I don't have to be." Darren looked to Sarah and was surprised to see her smiling a bit sadly and nodding at him. He knew he had his family's blessing and Chris and now that he was sure Sarah wasn't going to kill him, he didn't care what anyone else in the room had to say on the matter. "I have my new fiancé and my friends and my family and that's all that really matters."


End file.
